Degrassi Takes Manhattan:  My Version
by writergirrrl22
Summary: This is how I think Degrassi Takes Manhattan should have ended.


**A/N: so i just finished watching Degrassi Takes Manhattan, anndddddddddd...i hated it. i absolutely with everything i have in me hated it. it was random, it was poorly written, it wasn't realistic (i know its degrassi, and they're not usually realistic, but this was wayyy worse than anything ever before.), i could go on and on about how bad it was.**

**i also hated how it ended. so i decided to re-write the ending, and i made it how i think it should have ended. so BAM take that teennick!**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own degrassi or any of the characters, because if i did, this disaster of a movie would have never happened.**

Jane screeched Declan's orange sports car to a stop and jumped out. As she made a beeline to the tent, everyone stopped and stared at her. Her determined eyes didn't look at any of them, except for a short, pleading glance towards Danny and Sav. She threw the flap to the tent open, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"See Jay," Spinner said, still looking at himself in the mirror, "I'm still…here."

When he looked up and saw who it was who had entered the tent, he turned around quickly.

"Spin, you have to…." Jane tried, but she stopped. Spinner just stared at her in shock. Jane saw how happy he looked, and her heart broke into a million more pieces than it already was in. "You have to…" She tried again, but she didn't know what to say next. She sighed, and just stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Spinner asked. He didn't even say her name.

"Nothing, sorry it's…it's just…it's weird seeing you in a suit." She took a few steps toward him.

"Yeah," Spinner laughed, adjusting his jacket, "Too formal?"

Jane put a smile on her face.

"Actually, you look happy," she said. She took a deep breath. "I was gonna try and convince you to come back with me to New York, but, it wouldn't work. You belong here."

"And I'm getting married in like two minutes." He smiled and nodded his head.

"I know, I know, I just, I really have to ask you something." She was holding back tears now, gritting her teeth and breathing through her mouth to try and calm herself.

"Ask," Spinner said, but it was more like he was begging. Maybe it would come off as he just really wanted her to leave as fast as she could. He tried to tell himself that's what he wanted, but he knew it wasn't true.

"I am so, so sorry that I broke your heart," Jane said, crying. "Can you ever forgive me?" She took a labored breath, and then whispered, "Please."

Spinner closed his eyes. That wasn't what he wanted her to ask, but even so, he said, "Come here." She took a breath and ran into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him like she'd done so many times in the past two years. "I forgive you, okay?"

When they broke apart, Jane said, "Marry Emma and be happy, okay?" Just thinking the words cut her like a knife; actually saying them out loud, and him hearing them…she felt like she was dying. But she plastered a smile on her face anyway. "Okay?" She asked again, putting her hand on his cheek, just like she used to. She kissed his other cheek.

When she kissed him, all thoughts of Emma, and what he was about to do left his head. All he knew was Jane. But that meant he also knew how Jane had hurt him, so instead of taking her face and kissing her back, he just stood there like an idiot.

Suddenly the flap of the tent opened, and Manny stepped inside. The smile that had been on her face immediately dropped and she yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing, we were just talking," Jane insisted.

Manny walked up to the two of them.

"Manny, it's okay," Spinner tried to say.

"Like hell it is!" Manny said, grabbing Jane, and screaming "Get out!"

"Ow, what is wrong with you?" Jane said. Manny tried to pull her out of the tent, but Jane was stronger and held her ground while Manny fell to it.

Manny jumped up and attacked Jane, "No one is going to ruin Emma's wedding!"

Manny wrestled her to the tent wall, trying to push her down, and Jane punched her in the nose.

They threw each other around, shrieking, while Spinner tried to stop them.

"Girls, stop it! Stop!" He went over to where Manny had Jane on the ground and was hitting her, and pulled her up. "Manny, come on, come on!"

When Spinner had Manny, Jane jumped up and said, "Don't you talk to me about ruining things! This is all your fault!"

"What? How is this my fault?" Manny asked.

"You're the one who told me to be with Declan!"

Spinner let go of Manny and looked at her. "You did what?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Manny yelled.

"Like hell you did nothing!" Jane screamed. "You told me that it was no big deal, that I could just break up with Spinner and be with Declan!"

"Yeah, well you should have listened to me," Manny yelled, "Instead of trying to balance both of them, that never works!"

"I was going to!" Jane yelled. She took a breath and started sobbing, "I was going to break up with Spin, but when it got down to it, I couldn't, so I called it off with Declan! Spinner is the love of my life, he's my soul mate, and I don't wanna live without him!" Jane continued to cry harder, "I don't, I don't." She heaved a big sigh, looked straight at Spinner, and said, "I can't."

Spinner looked down. His head was spinning faster than it ever had. He didn't know what to do, then suddenly, he felt a sharp sting of pain in between his shoulder blades and remembered the tattoo he had recently gotten. "I have the key to her heart," Spinner mumbled to himself, then he looked up at Manny. "You told her to cheat on me with Declan?"

"I, I wouldn't say I did that…exactly." Manny said.

"I can't believe this! You knew! You knew about everything and you were just gonna let me marry Emma?"

"Emma, she loves you," Manny said, now she was crying.

"Well, you know what? I love Jane," Spinner said, proudly.

"What?" Jane asked.

"I do," He said, stepping towards her, "I really do."

"Spin," Jane said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Spinner put his face right in front of hers, and said, "I love you, Jane."

Jane giggled, and Spinner smiled. He leaned in and kissed her, picking her up and spinning her around.

When they broke apart, Spinner turned back to Manny. "Tell Emma I'm sorry, and that I'll call the divorce lawyer."

With that, he turned back around, took Jane's hand, and walked out of the tent.

**A/N: hope you liked it! please review :)**


End file.
